


Lo extraño que soy

by NekiSnape



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lancelo está vivo, M/M, Morgana está muerta, frienship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekiSnape/pseuds/NekiSnape
Summary: Merlín no confiaba en Mordred, aunque no le conocía de nada. Entonces, cuando el druida dijo: «Ayúdame a ser un caballero» esa tarde en el pasillo, inició el camino para descubrir lo diferente que el muchacho realmente podría ser.





	1. Una petición extraña

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la BBC, yo solo estoy aquí, deseando que Merlín tuviera un final feliz xD y que hubieran dado a conocer más cosas sobre Mordred. 
> 
> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber elegido leer esta historia. Unas cuantas aclaraciones.
> 
> Esta historia es Merdred [Merlin/Mordred], es mayormente amistad y pelusa. No sé si tendrá un final como tal, ni si se llegue a revelar la magia. Lancelot está vivo, ya que otra persona se sacrificó aquella vez (ni idea de quién lol), y hay muerte de personaje, que se mencionará a lo largo de la historia y elimina las potenciales amenazas al reino, anulando así toda la trama de la S5 (que es maldad pura). 
> 
> ¡Espero la disfruten!

_ “Love can make you do things that you never thought possible.” _

_ —Phil Collins. _

 

* * *

 

  
  


#  **_Una petición extraña_ **

  
  


_ “Lo que hagas tu hoy, lo haré también _ _   
_ _ dime cómo es y aprenderé. _ _   
_ _ Es razonable, mas no para mí.” _ __   
  


  
  


_ «Emrys, ¿podrías salir al pasillo?». _

 

Parado en el desierto corredor junto a las escaleras que llevaban a las cámaras del Físico de la Corte, Mordred se balanceo en sus pies, esperando. El castillo no era tan grande como lo eran los campos abiertos, ni tan pequeño como las cuevas en la estropeada fortaleza de Morgana en Ismere, pero había algo en sus paredes de piedra blanca que lo hacían sentir pequeño.

 

Quizá fuera el hecho de que la última vez que estuvo allí, él había tenido doce años. 

 

Apenas anochecía pero ya era tarde para todos quienes se preparaban para las actividades nocturnas; cenar con sus familias, descansar, dormir. O como él, hacer una petición muy extraña. Incluso Emrys ya estaba en sus cámaras, libre de sus deberes con el rey.

 

No recibió respuesta, porque al parecer al hechicero no le gustaba para nada hablar en silencio. En cambio, escuchó las bisagras de la puerta crujir y el golpecito suave al cerrar. Después los pies ágiles de Merlín deslizándose por las escaleras. Lo primero que vio fue su cabello negro, luego los ojos chispeantes. Merlín levantó una única ceja en interrogación, quizá demasiado sorprendido de verle allí, apoyado contra la pared junto a la antorcha. 

 

—¿Qué sucede? —Fue lo que dijo.

A Mordred no se le escapó la nota irritable de su voz, que siempre parecía amable para todos los demás pero no para él.

—Siento molestarte en tu tiempo libre —Respondió, intentando sonar menos cobarde de lo que se sentía—. Sé que no te agrado mucho. 

La mirada que Emrys le dio, le dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que no le agradaba. Está bien, se lo tenía merecido, lo había abandonado a su suerte en esas cavernas apenas la semana pasada. 

—Sí, bueno. ¿Entonces? 

 

Aunque lo hizo porque Emrys había sido un idiota primero, después de que le salvó el pellejo.

 

—Quisiera ofrecer una tregua a la hostilidad —Dejó ir, como si diera el clima. Debía controlarse y dejar de ser tan presuntuoso. Actuar como un niño con Emrys no le llevaría a ningún lado—. Después de mi nombramiento, me han quedado claro dos cosas. 

Levantó sus dedos solo para enfatizar, a Merlín le pareció hilarante.

—¿Y qué son estas dos cosas?

—La primera es que no confías en mí —Mordred se tragó el amargo sabor de la verdad al fin dicha en voz alta, Merlín no negó ni afirmó nada—. Y no voy a pedirte que lo hagas. 

—Bien.

 

Reprimió la mueca desdeñosa, Emrys al menos debería intentar fingir que no era así, ¿no? Mordred lo habría hecho. No le agradaba mucho Sir Gwaine y aún así lo dejaba palmear su espalda.

 

—La segunda es que sabes mucho sobre los caballeros. 

 

El hechicero parpadeó confundido; le miró como intentando ver qué clase de dobles intenciones había en esas palabras. Él tenía una sola intención.

 

—Me ayudaste con mi armadura, así que sabes cómo manejarla. Supongo que lo has hecho por años para el rey. Has visto los entrenamientos, los viajes de caza, los modales de la corte, las tradiciones de Camelot —Para este punto, los avispados ojos azules se habían vuelto finas rendijas, custodiados por las largas y negras pestañas. Mordred se abstuvo de sonreír, porque esto era serio—. Sabes todo lo que se supone que un caballero debería saber. 

—¿Estás intentando burlarte de mí? 

Mordred sacudió la cabeza. 

—No, Emrys, no lo hago. 

 

La cabeza del brujo se disparó hacia los costados, tan rápido como era posible.

 

—¡No me llames así! 

—Es tu nombre 

Bien, no era tan maduro como para no molestarle con ello. Mordred tenía sólo diecinueve años después de todo.

—No, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo sabe que mi nombre es Merlín. 

—No todo el mundo.

El hechicero hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido. 

—Al menos todo Camelot lo sabe. Así que, a menos que sea en esa molesta forma que tienes de hablar en mi cabeza, no me llames así. Nunca.

 

Mordred le miró fijamente, intentando por todos sus medios no reír de la mortal amenaza que estaba recibiendo. Emrys bien podría matarlo, tenía el poder suficiente para eso.

 

—Bien.

—Bien —Repitió Merlín—. No entiendo lo que estás tratando de decirme. 

 

El chico druida sabía que el primer instinto de Merlín sería decir que no, sin embargo, intentarlo no iba a hacer daño. Sus interacciones eran ya de por sí incómodas. 

 

—Ayúdame a comportarme como un caballero —Dijo, midiendo las reacciones en los ojos del hechicero—. Por favor.

Merlín ladeó la cabeza, arrugando las cejas.

—¿Ayudarte a…? Espera, ¿que?

—Aprender cómo ser un caballero —Repitió—. Verás, no soy muy bueno en las cosas de la corte. Tengo problemas para para distinguir los cubiertos, también un poco para no tropezar con la capa. Es muy difícil andar con esa cosa tras de ti.

 

Mordred compuso una mueca, arrugando su nariz. Merlin pareció no creerle e hizo un gesto que se vio curioso en sus facciones afiladas. El chico pensó que era agradable ver algo más que desprecio en su rostro.

 

—Pero creí que ya te habías adaptado a la vida en Camelot.

—Em-Merlín —Musitó Mordred con lentitud—. Apenas han pasado ocho días desde que llegué aquí, Arthur me nombró caballero hace cinco días. No he tenido tiempo de aprender nada sobre vivir en un castillo, llevo toda mi vida moviéndome de lugar en lugar por el bosque. Primero viví con los druidas, quienes no tienen necesidad de ser elegantes, pues llevan una vida simple y humilde; después viví con bandidos, quienes definitivamente no quieren —ni necesitan, para el caso—, aprender modales. Tú mismo los viste de camino a Ismere. 

 

Merlín no dijo nada, simplemente le miró como decidiendo qué debía responder a aquellas revelaciones. Mordred imaginó que pensaba que estaba bien educado, pero su forma de hablar y de ser no tenían nada que ver con la educación, al menos no del todo. Sí, sabía leer y escribir gracias a su padre, Cerdan, que se había preocupado lo suficiente como para pagar unas cuantas monedas a algún aldeano mientras pensaba que su hijo podría tener un futuro distinto y mejor.

 

Su forma de hablar la había tomado de los adultos que alguna vez le rodearon, como Aglain e Iseldir, quiénes fueron sus maestros durante un breve tiempo, y que tenían una manera tan calma de ser, tan estoica, que había sido un buen hábito para copiar. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que él era persuasivo, quizá un poco tétrico, y eso le había hecho inspirar respeto entre los traficantes de esclavos. Mordred tenía un don innato para parecer más fuerte de lo que se sentía, más un extra de arrogancia necesaria. 

 

—No lo sé —Dijo Merlín. 

Mordred sabía que tenía que ofrecer algo a cambio si quería que Merlín le ayudará.

—Puedo pagarte —Ofreció en un tono ligero, que sonó quizá hasta amigable.

—¿Por qué no pides ayuda a otro caballero?

—La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza pedirles ayuda. Soy el más joven de todos en la mesa redonda. Siento que algunos se negarán porque piensan que no pertenezco aquí —Su sinceridad era nueva, incluso para él. Acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sentía en todo momento, se vio un poco expuesto. Pero Emrys esperaba sinceridad, suponía—. Sé que soy un extraño en Camelot, una especie de intruso y aunque estoy muy agradecido con el rey por darme la oportunidad de tener un lugar al que pertenecer, también es cierto que tengo un poco de miedo a decepcionarlo —Mordred levantó la mirada con confianza—. Quiero ser un buen caballero e impresionarlo, demostrarle que aprecio lo que ha hecho por mí. 

 

Merlín sacudió la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando, el joven sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Realmente no había querido revelar todo eso a Emrys. pero se encontró en un punto de no retorno.

 

—Sé que tú también lo piensas —Dijo en un tono extraño, casi triste—. Que soy extraño, que no pertenezco aquí. No tienes que darme una respuesta de inmediato, puedes pensarlo y esperaré. Dame tu precio si lo deseas; puedo compartir mi conocimiento limitado contigo también.

 

Mordred hizo una reverencia pequeña pero respetuosa y murmuró un  _ «Buenas noches, Merlín» _ , luego se alejó por el pasillo. Se sentía abochornado por haber dicho cosas muy privadas; lo más seguro era que Emrys le consideraría débil e incluso inmaduro, él era, después de todo, un hombre adulto —aunque no lucía tan viejo como Arthur y los demás caballeros—. 

 

Si no lograba convencer al brujo, tendría que buscar a alguien más a quién acudir. Gimió penosamente. Esperaba que no fuera así, ya que no había nadie más en el castillo que pudiera entenderle como Merlín podría hacerlo.

 

Depositando sus esperanzas en aquella petición, se dirigió al ala de los caballeros. El entrenamiento era tan duro que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluso los que no sabía que podían doler. Necesitaba dormir. 


	2. Un caballero peculiar

#  **_Un caballero peculiar_ **

 

_ “Se que hay tanto por aprender  _ _   
_ _ parece claro más no es verdad  _ _   
_ _ y puedo ver mi propia imagen  _ _   
_ _ descubriré cuan grande es mi futuro.” _ __   
  


 

Merlín se quedó parado en el pasillo viéndolo irse. Pasmado e incrédulo, subió a la torre para encontrar a Gaius en camisón, listo para dormir. El anciano le miró un momento, enarcando su característica ceja.

 

—¿Sucedió algo? —Le preguntó. 

Merlín siempre se había sentido expuesto a Gaius, a lo transparente que parecía serle.

—Era Mordred —Respondió, rascando un poco detrás de su oreja y caminando. Gaius le siguió mientras levantaba la manta y se sentaba en el camastro, que crujió bajo su peso.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quería?

—Que le enseñara a ser un buen caballero. 

 

Decirlo sonó más estúpido de lo que pensó. ¿Enseñarle a ser un caballero? ¡Él no era uno en absoluto! ¿Cómo rayos iba a entrenarlo en tal cosa? Mordred tenía alguna otra intención, de eso estaba seguro. 

 

—Tiene sentido —Dijo Gaius de pronto; Merlín volvió su cabeza a él con una mirada extraña. Gaius se encogió de hombros—. Has estado al lado de Arthur por casi diez años, sabes muy bien lo que un caballero hace o no, lo que usan, incluso estás presente en el entrenamiento. Y si Mordred quiere impresionar a Arthur, tú sabes bien cómo puede lograrlo. Es sabio de su parte pedir ayuda, y muy inteligente pedírtelo a ti. 

—¿Y no crees que pueda tramar algo? —Inquirió el brujo.

—¿Cómo qué? —Gaius sonó un poco divertido—. ¿Qué logrará pasando tiempo contigo?

Merlín abrió los ojos hasta que pareció que saltarían de sus cuencas.

—¡Pues llegar a Arthur, por supuesto!

—Si quisiera hacerle daño a Arthur, ya lo habría hecho —Observó el anciano—. Tuvo incluso la oportunidad perfecta con Morgana. Y eligió salvarlo.

—No lo sé, no confío en él. 

Gaius dio un resoplido. —Sí, mi muchacho, todos lo hemos notado.

 

Luego se acomodó para dormir, dando por terminado el tema. Merlín torció los labios y se fue a su habitación, donde se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas. Por alguna razón, pensó en el sonrojo de Mordred al revelarle que deseaba ser un buen caballero. El druida era tan joven, solo un poco mayor de lo que había sido él cuando llegó a Camelot. Eso le hizo sentir nostálgico.

Se quedó dormido pensando en conspiraciones y en Mordred apuñalando a Morgana por la espalda, en el alivio que sintieron cuando regresaron para encontrar su cuerpo sin vida; en la pena que llenó su corazón por saber que no podría haberla salvado nunca.

 

La luz del sol le despertó a la mañana siguiente y sonrió, porque antes de que Gwen y Arthur se casaran, habría estado llegando tarde para despertar al cabeza de repollo. En cambio, ahora podía disfrutar un poco de las mañanas, ya que Arthur solía ser despertado gentilmente por su esposa. 

 

Merlín arrugó la nariz al imaginar la melosidad del asunto, Arthur y romanticismo eran una combinación extraña. 

 

Gaius tardó más en despertarse porque, quisiera él aceptarlo o no, los años ya estaban comenzando a pesarle. Merlín le hizo el desayuno antes de marcharse, luego caminó por los pasillos, saludando a los demás sirvientes que, como él, tenían que cumplir con las tareas de personas que parecían incapaces de vestirse solas. 

 

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Mordred y su petición. Suponía que debía darle una respuesta pronto, si no es que ese mismo día.

 

Merlín se encontró frente a la puerta de las cámaras del rey y levantó su puño, pero jamás llegó a tocar. Gwen abrió la puerta, sonriendo luminosa. Siempre se veía radiante, fuera de mañana o de noche. 

 

—¡Merlín! —Saludó alegremente—. Buenos días.

El sirviente se inclinó, poniendo una mano en su espalda. 

—Buenos días, su alteza. 

—Oh, vamos. No hagas eso —Gwen lució ofendida pero divertida—. Sabes que no es necesario. 

Merlín sonrió.

—No, pero es divertido ver tu expresión. 

La reina rodó lo ojos. —Eres imposible. 

—¿Ya se ha levantado el asno real? —Preguntó, mientras ella caminaba hacia el pasillo.

—Algo así. 

 

Su sonrisa traviesa le hizo fruncir el ceño. Al entrar, Arthur estaba definitivamente despierto, pero aún tirado sobre la cama de forma poco digna y a medio vestir. A diferencia de su esposa, el rey siempre solía verse fatal en las mañanas. Gruñón y lagañoso. Merlín  encontraba gracioso que los poemas de los juglares siempre decían que brillaba a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol, eso obviamente era una gran mentira.

De allí su frase favorita para despertarlo. 

 

—¡Levántate y brilla, señor!

 

Arthur gimió y se incorporó sin mucha gracia. Merlín vio que el desayuno estaba en la mesa, esperando a ser comido y tomó el resto de la ropa del rey.

 

—Arriba —Dijo. Cualquier otro sirviente jamás habría ordenado algo a su rey, pero Arthur ya estaba acostumbrado y obedeció. Merlín sonrió a su amo—. ¿Cómo es que la reina siempre está lista y tú no? 

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Yo que sé, la mayoría de las veces despierto y ya está vestida —Dejó que Merlín le cepillara el cabello y terminó poniéndose las botas él mismo—. Sus doncellas son más eficientes que tú. Traen el desayuno. 

—Nah —Desestimó el brujo—. Estoy seguro que ella misma va a buscarlo. 

El rey le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? Es la reina. 

 

Merlín acomodó el protector y la armadura que había pulido el día anterior, amarrando las correas en movimientos sueltos gracias a la práctica. Aún concentrado en su tarea, sólo podía pensar en lo ciego y poco empático que era el rey. 

 

—Es difícil dejar viejas costumbres —Dijo, un poco más serio de lo que debería ser—. A veces la he sorprendido cambiando las sábanas o intentando preparar un pastel —Arthur parecía muy sorprendido—. Las sirvientas de la cocina terminan escandalizadas y ella tiene que marcharse para que no les de un colapso. Los pasteles que recibes son de ella. 

 

Por un momento, Arthur miró hacia la puerta con la clara intención de correr hacia ella y salir a buscar a Gwen. Divertido, Merlín terminó de ajustar la ultima pieza y recordó lo difícil que le había sido adaptarse a colocarlas. Arthur había sido paciente a pesar de todo. 

 

Quizá a Mordred le sucedía lo mismo. 

—Me he casado con la mujer más maravillosa —Escuchó que Arthur pensaba en voz alta. Él sabía que, aunque era un cabeza hueca, siempre la dejaría ser ella misma y la amaría por ello. 

 

Merlín envidiaba lo que tenían, ese vínculo dónde no importaba ni el origen ni la forma, simplemente estar juntos.

 

—Más vale que desayunes, señor —Le recordó al rey, que salió de su ensoñación para irse a sentar a la mesa y miró la comida con una nueva luz—. Al parecer quiere que tengas fuerzas para el entrenamiento. 

Arthur pareció inflarse e iluminarse ante la mención de la actividad. 

—He pensado quedarme un poco más en el entrenamiento para ayudar a Sir Mordred —Comentó mientras masticaba, una costumbre que Merlín encontraba peligrosa. No fuera que el idiota se ahogara en una de las tantas veces que lo hacía; curiosamente, solo lo hacía en presencia de él. La mención de Mordred amargó un poco el día de Merlín—. El chico es bueno, aprende rápido. Y es mucho mejor que esos tontos que vinieron a postularse el mes pasado. 

—Sí, supongo que lo es. Considerando que fue traficante de esclavos. 

 

A Arthur no le hizo gracia en absoluto.

 

—¿Por qué no te agrada Mordred?

—No he dicho que no me agrade —Él dijo lentamente, un poco a la defensiva.

—Desde que llegó tienes esa mirada que te hace parecer un jabalí rabioso. Te desagrada y no te molestas en ocultarlo —Arthur siguió comiendo ante la falta de respuesta de su sirviente, negando con su cabeza—. Él salvó mi vida, Merlín. Incluso la tuya. No entiendo porqué esa mala voluntad. Mordred es una buena persona.

 

Merlín terminó de acomodar las sábanas y arrojó las almohadas sin delicadeza.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, no le conoces en absoluto.

—No, pero tú tampoco lo haces. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él además de que es un druida cuya vida salvamos con Morgana hace tantos años? Mordred es muy joven aún, casi un niño.

—Fue criado por bandidos, Arthur. Ha carecido de buenos ejemplos —El brujo apuntó, yendo a acomodar el escritorio, regado de papeles. Hablaba rápido, omitiendo a propósito que realmente sabía más de Mordred de lo que él podría imaginar.

—Justamente por eso creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, idiota —Arthur concluyó su desayuno y se puso de pie para mirar directo a él, que se quedó quieto, sus cejas arrugadas—. Aún es joven, influenciable, y nosotros podríamos ser un buen ejemplo. Ser parte de los caballeros le enseñará sobre el honor y el deber. Mordred ha estado solo la mayor parte de su vida. Ahora no lo está más. ¿Acaso le has observado atentamente desde que llegó? Está tan ansioso por probarse, por agradar, que incluso raya en lo inocente. Y eso es lo que Mordred es, inocente. 

 

La apasionada respuesta de Arthur dejó a Merlín sin habla, pero había un conflicto enorme en su cabeza. Una parte suya le decía que Arthur tenía toda la razón, él incluso había presenciado esto; pero la otra, la oscura parte que le recordaba la profecía, saltaba ante el hecho de que Arthur estaba defendiendo al hombre destinado a matarle. Era ridículo, toda la situación era desagradablemente ridícula. 

 

—Entiendo —Fue lo único que pudo decir—. Observaré más atentamente, entonces. 

—Bien —Arthur aceptó y se colocó su capa—. Ahora vamos, quiero que me asistas en el entrenamiento. 

Merlín gimió.

—No me obligues a ser el blanco otra vez. 

 

La sonrisa de Arthur fue maliciosa. 

 

* * *

  
  


Cuando llegaron al campo, solo Mordred se encontraba allí, ajustando los protectores de sus antebrazos. Tenía un poco de problemas, por lo que se podía observar a simple vista. 

 

—Siempre puntal, Sir Mordred —Saludó Arthur, haciendo que el más joven levantara la vista, sus grandes ojos brillando. Entonces Mordred era puntual siempre.

—Buenos días, señor —Al mirar a Merlín, un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas—. Buenos días, Merlín. 

—Buenos días —Él murmuró.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —Ofreció el rey.

 

Merlín se alejó para sentarse fuera del campo y dejar en el suelo la bolsa con una de las armaduras de Arthur que debía pulir. Los demás llegaron pronto, sabiendo siempre que el rey llegaba a esas horas. Le sorprendía que Mordred aún no aprendiera que el rey no estaba allí realmente al salir el sol.

 

Prometer a Arthur que iba a observarlo era realmente sencillo porque, siendo sincero, era lo único que Merlín hacía desde su llegada. La espalda de Mordred tendría dos profundos y marcados agujeros en el lugar dónde su mirada nunca se apartaba de él, esperando que hiciera un movimiento en falso, que dijera algo legítimamente amenazador. Merlín no sabía lo que haría si sucediera, pero al menos podría dejar de debatirse sobre el bando al que el druida pertenecía realmente.

 

Mientras pulía, siguió los movimientos de los caballeros en el campo de entrenamiento. Percival y Gwaine llevaban un rato en una especie de baile, movimientos sincronizados que delataban lo mucho que conocían la técnica del otro. Ambos estaban sonriendo y Merlín se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que realmente los observaba, a todos ellos en conjunto. 

Cierto, a veces le encantaba escuchar las bromas, pero ahora que prestaba atención, había cosas que no había notado. Como que Leon lucía apagado y que Lancelot pululaba a su alrededor intentando tomar su atención. O que Elyan lucía un listón púrpura en su mano izquierda, que debía ser el favor de una doncella. Muy cerca de ellos, Arthur hablaba con Mordred, que sonreía tenuemente, escuchando con mucha atención sobre lo que sea que el rey le estaba señalando de sus compañeros. Imaginaba que el manejo de pies de Gwaine y el balanceo de la espada de Percival. ¿Cuando se habían vuelto todos tan unidos? Merlín sabía que había cosas y situaciones fuera de su conocimiento, pero realmente  _ verlas _ era desconcertante.

 

Mordred tomó aliento cuando Arthur palmeó su espalda para alentarle a enfrentar a Lancelot, incluso lució nervioso. Lancelot le sonrió. 

 

—Tranquilo, solo recuerda lo que has estado aprendiendo estos días —Le dijo y este asintió, colocando un pie delante del otro y preparándose. Merlín los observó y se preguntó si acaso Lancelot sabría que Mordred tenía magia, si lo intuía al menos. El chico se veía pequeño en comparación con su mejor amigo.

 

Lancelot lanzó el primer ataque y el filo de su espada chocó contra la de Mordred, ambos comenzaron a moverse por el campo, Arthur gritando ocasionales observaciones sobre sus pies y movimientos de manos. Merlín observó que estaba un poco rígido, seguramente le dolía todo el cuerpo. 

 

—Bien, ahora intenta tomar ventaja —Aplaudió Gwaine.

—¡Usa la altura en su contra! —Percival aconsejó. 

 

Mordred los escuchó a todos y una sensación extraña se apoderó de él al saber que todos estaban animando a Mordred como si este fuera un pequeño hermano. Sin embargo, no podía culparlos. Todo Mordred enviaba un mensaje muy claro:

 

_ «Chico inofensivo con cara de cachorrito en entrenamiento» _

 

—¡Abajo! —Leon gritó por primera vez; Mordred hizo exactamente eso y con su pie logró derribar a Lancelot, quien cayó pesadamente al pasto. Arthur sonreía encantado, Mordred le miró en busca de su aprobación. 

 

Y hubiera sido perfecto si Lancelot no le hubiera derribado un segundo después, acorralándolo contra el suelo, su espada apuntando al pecho del muchacho.

 

—Nunca pienses que ya ganaste —Le aconsejó sabiamente—. Los bandidos no tienen honor. 

Mordred asintió, respirando agitadamente y el mayor le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Gwaine palmeó su hombro.

—Bien hecho, chico. Tirar a Lance es difícil.

—Él aún no lo logra —Se burló Lancelot, limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

—Siempre te he dejado ganar.

—Claro, si tú lo dices.

 

Arthur se dejó caer a un lado de Merlín de pronto, su atención se desvió hacia él.

 

—Te dije que era bueno —Observó—. En un par de meses podrá salir a las misiones. 

—¿No es muy pronto?

—Aprende muy rápido. Cuando logre igualarme, su entrenamiento habrá terminado. Ya ha vencido a Elyan.

 

Merlín arqueó sus cejas hacia el druida, sinceramente impresionado. Escalar entre los mejores caballeros de Arthur era una gran hazaña. Los aprendices tan jóvenes como él tardaban mínimo seis meses en vencer a uno de los cinco grandes. 

 

—Ahora, Sir Mordred, voy a enseñarte el ala de pollo —Anunció Gwaine.

—¿Ala de pollo? —Mordred lució confundido pero curioso, un gesto un tanto adorable en su rostro joven—. ¿Qué es el ala de pollo?

 

Lancelot negó con la cabeza, mientras Gwaine, Percival y Elyan formaban esas sonrisas cómplices que siempre acompañaban a las travesuras. Mordred no vio la mirada aburrida que Lancelot le dio a Leon, quién dio una sonrisa pequeña, encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur soltó aire por la nariz, riendo en silencio. 

 

—Es un movimiento clásico, mi amigo, todos aquí hemos aprendido a hacerlo. Lleva tiempo, pero creo que ya estás al nivel. 

—¿De verdad? 

 

La mirada de Mordred fue cristalina y un poco feliz, solo le faltaba la cola meneándose detrás de él, Merlín se asombró de que fuera tan crédulo. Era obvio que Gwaine le estaba tomando el pelo, era algo que le hacía a todos los novatos. 

 

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora, pon el brazo así —Movió el brazo de Mordred detrás de su espalda—. Y tienes que moverlo así, ¿ves? Así, cuando tu oponente te sujete, podrás darle con tu codo justo en este punto, dónde duele como el infierno y… 

 

Escuchó la risa ronca y baja de Arthur mientras seguía puliendo, Mordred movió el brazo por si solo como Gwaine le había enseñado, aleteando como una gallina, todos en el campo se mordían los dedos para no estallar en risas, excepto Gwaine, cuya sonrisa era tan grande y afilada como la de un felino. Arthur se levantó momentos después y aclaró su garganta, ocultando la diversión en su voz. 

 

—Bien, todos continúen con su entrenamiento. Tendremos una ronda por los bosques periféricos al mediodía, así que estén listos. Gwaine, toma tu espada, lucharás contra mi.

 

Merlín vio a Mordred apoyarse en uno de los troncos para observar junto a Lancelot, que le hacía observaciones en voz baja. Su mejor amigo parecía haber tomado al chico bajo su ala, aunque, mirándolo bien, todos parecían haberlo hecho. Incluso alguno de los reclutas más recientes del mes pasado pasaban para palmear su hombro. Pero Mordred solo les dedicaba esa pequeña y forzada sonrisa que él había aprendido a identificar como falsa.

Y era una de las cosas que le hacían sentirse receloso.

 

Al menos, hasta que Percival se acercó a él. Cuando el hombre alto dijo algo —que Merlín no pudo escuchar porque estaba muy lejos—, Mordred cambió. Sus ojos se volvieron realmente bonitos, una mirada pura y clara. Una sonrisa con todo el rostro. Y esa no era falsa. 

 

No pensó mucho en la sensación extraña que se removió en su estómago.

 

_ «Si sabes que el ala de pollo no es realmente un movimiento, ¿verdad?».  _ Se encontró diciendo sin despegar la mirada de la pieza que pulía. Pudo sentir a Mordred mirarle.

_ «...Por supuesto».  _ Él sonrió a su pesar, la duda al inicio de la oración era bastante notoria.  _ «Solo seguía la corriente. Sabía que era una broma». _

 

Al mirarle de vuelta, vio que el sonrojo en sus mejillas había vuelto, extendiéndose a su cuello. Percival parecía complacido por eso, porque su mirada era igual de  brillante. Merlín suspiró, todos eran demasiado confiados con el druida. 

 

Si resultaba malvado, la decepción sería muy grande.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Para el mediodía, los cinco grandes, Mordred, Arthur y Merlín, subieron a sus caballos. Solo era una ronda de rutina, vigilar que todo estuviera en orden. Pero la realidad era que al rey le gustaba pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigos más cercanos, y al parecer, ya consideraba a Mordred parte de ellos. 

 

—Te lo digo, hermano —Decía Gwaine en voz alta—. Es una tradición, algo muy antiguo. 

Merlín, que se había perdido el inicio de la conversación, aguzó el oído.

—Es cierto —Percival continuó, ese tono de voz divertido que recientemente usaba para apoyar a Gwaine en todo lo que decidía hacer. Ya fuera robar comida de las cocinas o reírse a costa de otros—. Todos lo hicimos en nuestra primera ronda, es una iniciación.

 

Pequeñas risas se abrieron paso a espaldas de Merlín y Arthur, ambos se giraron para ver a Mordred maniobrando peligrosamente en su silla para quedar de espaldas, las riendas fuertemente sujetas en sus manos enguantadas. Incluso Leon parecía divertido.

 

—Mordred, por el amor a Camelot —Arthur expresó, sonriendo con sus ojos, arrugas pequeñas de diversión en las esquinas—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Haciéndome uno con la silla, señor —Respondió éste como si fuera obvio, su expresión inocente era real. Merlín recordó lo que Arthur le había dicho.  _ «Y eso es lo que Mordred es, inocente. Casi un niño». _

—Ya sabes, la tradición —Gwaine le dijo—. La antigua, muy antigua tradición de la fusión.

—Por supuesto —El rey rió—. ¿Están tus calzones al revés también?

Mordred arrugó la cejas.

—¿Señor? 

 

Tanto Arthur como los caballeros comenzaron a reír, incluso Merlín tuvo que ocultar que se estaba divirtiendo con eso. Había un cierto aire, una calma, que precedía a la partida de Morgana. No tenía que preocuparse más por ella, nadie más tenía que hacerlo y ahora podrían  _ vivir _ . 

 

Y todo era gracias a Mordred. 

 

—Entonces, Mordred —Dijo Arthur con un tono tranquilo—. ¿Te gusta Camelot?

 

La pregunta tomó desprevenido tanto al druida, que se acomodaba en su silla de nuevo, como a Merlín, que fijó su vista en él.

 

—Claro que sí, señor. Es un gran lugar. 

Arthur envió una mirada a Merlín por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te sientes bienvenido por todo el mundo?

 

Mordred abrió su boca y Merlín supo que vio las intenciones del rey. Se miraron fijamente por un instante.

—Todos han sido muy cálidos y agradables. 

—Y más que eso. Un pajarillo me ha contado que Audrey lo adora —Saltó Elyan, su caballo el más cercano a Mordred, así que se inclinó para darle un golpecito con el codo. El joven le miró incómodo—. Le ha horneado un pastel de carne para él solo y todas las noches le incluye pudín. 

—¿Es eso cierto? —Percival inquirió—. Demonios, llevo tiempo llevándole flores para que suba mis porciones y ella solo me ha dado más pollo, no un pastel. 

—Su comida no es tan buena de todos modos —Opinó Merlín.

—Dices eso porque ella te odia —Rió Leon.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. No era un secreto que la cocinera superior de Camelot lo sacaba a empujones de las cocinas o le aventaba, a veces, alguna fruta. Merlín no se quejaba, él atrapaba dicha fruta y la guardaba para después.

—Gaius tiene mejor sazón, si me lo preguntan.

—¿Entonces me dirás que estás tan flaco porque Gaius tiene un sazón increíble? —Lancelot bromeó, dando un golpe a su pierna—. Porque amigo, pareciera que no comes hace días. 

—Eso no tiene sentido, he sido delgado toda mi vida. Gaius me alimenta bien.

—Ugh, tiene razón —Resopló Arthur—. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una escoba andante. 

—La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un asno —Merlín masculló.

—¡Escuché eso!

 

Los caballeros rieron ante el golpe que recibió en el brazo. Él se lo talló, porque dolía más de lo que parecía. Miró a Mordred, cuya sonrisa era sincera de nuevo mientras su mirada también estaba sobre él. Por un momento, observó que realmente pertenecía a aquel grupo, de cierta forma, lo completaba.

 

_ «Emrys».  _ Advirtió en su cabeza. Merlín volteó para ver la rama que estaba a punto de darle en el rostro. Ya veía venir el dolor y las burlas. 

 

Entonces sintió un tirón hacia abajo y su cabeza se inclinó sobre el caballo, evitando la rama. Hubo un silbido.

 

—Que buenos reflejos, Merls —Gwaine silvó. Merlín miró a Mordred rápidamente, notando el fin del destello dorado en sus ojos, que nadie más pareció ver—. No sabía que podías ser tan rápido.

Por primera vez, Mordred ofreció voluntariamente su opinión.

—Escuché que sorprendió al rey con un show de malabarismo. 

Sorprendido, Merlín se enfocó en el resoplido de Arthur. Mordred había usado magia frente a todos para evitarle un golpe. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—Es uno de mis muchos talentos... —Dijo por decir.

—Siempre nos das una sorpresa —Lancelot opinó, mirándolos a ambos con intensidad.

 

Y Merlín comprendió que también lo había visto.

 

Mordred no pareció notarlo.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Al volver, cada caballero dejó su caballo con su respectivo mozo de cuadra. Al ser el sirviente del rey, Merlín tenía que llevar el suyo y el de Arthur, así que se dirigió a los establos jalando a Engorren y Llamrai por las riendas. Engorren, la montura de Arthur, le había mordisqueado las manos durante los primeros días en que lo trató, pero luego se había ganado su confianza a base de manzanas y avena dulce. Acicalarlos le daba un poco de tranquilidad, y era mucho más placentero que limpiar el estiércol.

 

Dentro de los establos, los mozos terminaban de quitar las sillas y dejarlos a cargo de Leonard, el pequeño hermano de diez años de Tyr, quien cubría al mayor algunas veces. Él se asombró de encontrarlo allí ese día. 

 

—Hey, Leo —Saludó, apresurándose a quitar las sillas y depositando las pertenencias de Arthur en un rincón—. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Tyr?

—Hola, Merlín —El niño sonrió—. Ha ido a herrar al caballo de Sir Cador, al parecer se le zafó en una de las patrullas.

—Ya veo, entonces estás a cargo. 

—Sip.

 

Merlín tomó el cepillo y comenzó a acicalar a Llamrai, pasándolo suavemente por su lomo para relajarlo. Luego fue con Engorren, cargar al pesado Arthur debía ser difícil, no importaba que él dijera que no era gordo.

 

Escuchó que alguien más entraba al establo y luego el pesado golpe de piezas de metal al ser desechadas, bolsas en el suelo. Se asomó desde dentro del espacio de Engorren para encontrar a alguien quitándose la cota de malla. Era muy extraño ver caballeros en el establo.

 

La cota de malla tintineó al caer al suelo y él se sorprendió al ver que era Mordred, desempacando su propio caballo. Claro, debía haberlo sabido. Al ser nuevo, aún no tenía un mozo de cuadra asignado, por lo que tenía que llevar al caballo por sí mismo. Era intrigante que el druida aún no le informara a Arthur de esto. 

 

—Bien, preciosa —Le escuchó decir—. Es hora de devolverte el favor.

 

El caballo relinchó en acuerdo, como si entendiera y Mordred sonrió. No era como ninguna otra sonrisa que hubiera visto antes, esta era relajada y suave. A la luz del sol de la tarde, lució realmente hermoso para él.

 

Leonard caminó hacia el druida, mirando entonces la capa roja que descansaba bajo la armadura.

 

—No tienes que hacer eso, señor —Dijo el niño con una especie de nerviosismo—. Puedo hacerlo, es mi trabajo.

 

Mordred le dio esa sonrisa real que hizo sentir extraño a Merlín.

 

—No es necesario, quiero hacerlo yo mismo. Gala ha trabajado muy bien hoy. ¿Tyr ha salido?

—Ha ido a herrar al caballo de Sir Cador, al parecer se le zafó en una de las patrullas —Repitió Leo la información que le dio a Merlín antes, quizá se lo había aprendido de memoria—. Yo estoy a cargo.

—Bien, eso es fantástico —Felicitó el muchacho—. Puedes seguir en lo que estabas, me las arreglaré bien solo.

 

Leo asintió y se alejó de nuevo hacia los demás caballos. Mientras acicalaba a su yegua, Mordred se veía extraño para él. Tal vez fuera que estaba solo en camisa y calzas, las mangas dobladas sobre sus codos. Bajo la tela blanca, se sombreaba la marca druida en su pecho.

 

Merlín se sintió extraño de estar observándolo a escondidas, pero fue la primera vez que veía a Mordred tratar con más personas además de los caballeros. Siguió acicalando a Engorren, siendo consciente de que Mordred estaba haciendo lo mismo unos espacios más allá. Incluso le escuchó tararear a Gala alguna especie de nana druida en voz muy baja, diciéndole que era una buena chica. 

 

Mordred era amable, con sus inferiores en rango y los animales. Saber eso era extraño, más aún que saber que Audrey lo adoraba.

 

Escuchó que se marchaba tiempo después, con su armadura y bolsas a cuestas, dándole una despedida al niño antes de salir. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido, Merlín salió del espacio de Engorren y fue a buscar las cosas de Arthur al frente.

 

—¿Era ese Sir Mordred? —Leonard preguntó, mirando al joven caballero que se alejaba hacia el castillo.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

 

Los ojos de Leonard se encendieron, llamas de esperanza y admiración en el marrón de sus irises. 

 

—Nunca había estado tan cerca de un caballero —Le confesó—. Tyr habla de él en casa, dice que es tan amable y genial. No le creí cuando dijo que no dejaba que acicalara a Gala. Ella realmente parece amarlo. No es como los otros caballeros. 

 

Merlín vio cómo su sonrisa crecía. ¿Era Mordred realmente así siempre?

 

—Cuando crezca, quiero ser un caballero, como él —Exclamó Leo, yendo a retomar su trabajo. Miró al caballo a los ojos y le dijo: —Ráfaga, he conocido a Sir Mordred hoy, ha sido un gran día después de todo. ¿No es genial?

 

Tomando las cosas de Arthur, el brujo emprendió camino al castillo en completo silencio. Su cabeza, sin embargo, bullía de pensamientos de toda clase.

 

Y todos trataban sobre el caballero druida.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Merlín no solo tenía que atender a Arthur todo el día, sino que también debía hacerlo durante las cenas. Aunque lo único que hacía realmente era llenar su copa de vino y su plato de comida, si él lo requería. Gwen estaba sentada a su lado, ataviada con un primoroso vestido amarillo que realzaba el rico marrón de su piel tostada, y sonreía a su esposo, que besaba sus nudillos con adoración. 

 

Parado cerca de la pared, Merlín observó toda la mesa. Gwaine y Percival eran máquinas que devoraban el lechón servido esa noche; Lancelot y Leon charlaban sobre algo serio mientras comían, Elyan, a la izquierda de su hermana, hacía muecas por tanto amor. 

 

Y Mordred, sentado entre Sir Edric y Sir Oldof, apenas había tocado su plato, comiendo solo las uvas. Merlín notó que se veía un poco reacio a tomar el cuchillo y el tenedor

 

_ «¿No tienes hambre?» _ Preguntó. Mordred le buscó con la mirada, el rubor en sus mejillas fue brillante esta vez, mientras le daba una mirada intencionada y le ignoró.

 

Lancelot atrapó a Merlín en este intercambio de miradas, sus cejas se movieron en una pregunta muda. El brujo se encogió de hombros. 

 

—Hombre, siéntate a comer —Dijo entonces Arthur, mirándole desde su lugar. Merlín se sintió incómodo cuando todos pusieron atención—. Ya sabemos que amas la sazón de Gaius, pero me temo que mi viejo amigo no cocinará hoy. Le he mandado a decir que descanse. 

Merlín vaciló antes de asentir y sentarse, justo al frente de Mordred. El druida evitó mirarle.

—Ahora, da el visto bueno al buen lechón de Audrey —Exclamó Arthur, provocando risas entre los caballeros.

 

Aclarando su garganta para que Mordred le mirara, Merlín tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor. El chico le miró debajo de los rizos oscuros que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos, sorprendido de que estuviera mostrándole como se hacía. Merlín cortó un trozo de carne del plato y lo llevó a su boca.

 

Audrey cocinaba jodidamente bien, era obvio para todos, pero la verdad era que Merlín solo lo decía en broma. Gaius no cocinaba tan bien tampoco.

 

—Podría ser mejor —Dijo en voz alta. Algunos caballeros le abuchearon y Arthur rió. El brujo no se perdió la mueca decepcionada de Gwen por seguir el juego de su esposo.

 

Mordred tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor e intentó imitar el movimiento de Merlín. Al no poder hacerlo muy bien, Sir Edric se ofreció a cortarla, argumentando que él también la sentía un poco dura. El druida, sonrojado, agradeció y comió en completo silencio.

 

Cuando el postre llegó, Arthur se deleitó en su ración de pudín con fresas, pero a excepción de él y la reina, solo Mordred recibió un pedazo. Los demás caballeros se burlaron de él, más aún cuando ellos solo recibieron un pequeño buñuelo azucarado.

 

—¡Esa mujer quiere pedirte matrimonio! —Exclamó Percival e intentó ofrecerle su buñuelo a cambio. Mordred jaló el plato hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Celoso, Percival? —Rió Sir Oswald.

—Es ridículo —Opinó Elyan—. Soy hermano de la reina, merezco uno también.

—Lo tendrás cuando aprendas humildad —Respondió Gwen, dándole un golpecito en la mano—. Ser hermano de la reina no es un logro. 

—Lo es para ti, mi amor.

Arthur besó la mejilla de su esposa y los caballeros hicieron un ruido burlón. Eran esos momentos de diversión —bastante escasos antes de la muerte de Morgana—, los que le informaban a Merlín que las cosas habían cambiado en el reino.

 

Miró a Mordred, que sonreía mientras comía su pudín en completo silencio. 

 

—Cállense, hombres irrespetuosos —Dijo Arthur, con un gesto molesto, aunque rompió en una risa cuando le obedecieron al instante—. Mi reina merece vítores, no sus sonidos de cerdos moribundos.

—¡Larga vida a la reina! —Gritó entonces Gwaine, alzando su copa y salpicando vino en la mesa de madera. 

—¡Larga vida a la reina! —Dieron voces todos los demás. Gwen se sonrojó.

 

_ «Nunca creí que uno de los requisitos para ser caballero fuera ser tan ruidoso».  _ Opinó Mordred de pronto. Merlín saltó en su lugar pero se compuso bastante rápido.

_ «Generalmente es lo contrario».  _ Respondió.  _ «En el reinado de Uther nadie se atrevía a dirigirse al rey de esa forma. A veces pienso que Arthur ha perdido autoridad».  _

Los ojos cristalinos de Mordred reflejaron admiración al mirar a Arthur.

_ «No creo que sea eso. Le aprecian, le respetan».  _ Dijo, casi con pasión.  _ «Le aman».  _

 

Para Merlín no pasó desapercibida la nota cariñosa. Mordred amaba a Arthur, al menos, comenzaba a hacerlo. No solo lo admiraba. Eso era algo que Kilgharrah no había predicho. 

 

_ «Y saben que el rey los ama de vuelta, que los considera sus iguales. Sus amigos». _

 

Merlín y Mordred se miraron el uno al otro. 

 

_ «Creo que eso es maravilloso».  _ Pensó el druida.

 

Él fue consciente de dos cosas a la vez. La primera, que Mordred era alguien muy peculiar,  _ «extraño» _ como él mismo había dicho. Pero se equivocaba respecto a lo demás, ellos ya le consideraban parte de ellos.  _ Pertenecía _ a los caballeros. Sin embargo, como él mismo sabía, que los demas te aceptaran sin conocer realmente quien eres, no se sentía aceptación como tal.

 

La segunda era que, con todo lo que había observado y aprendido de él, Mordred realmente necesitaba ayuda.

 

Bien, podía hacerlo. Después de todo, como decía el dicho: 

 

_ «Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca aún». _


	3. Un entrenamiento estrafalario

#  **_Un entrenamiento estrafalario_ **

  
  


_ “Quiero saber, que me enseñes. _ _   
_ _ Quiero saber lo extraño que soy. _ _   
_ _ Dime más, que entienda  _ _   
_ __ lo que es normal en lo extraño que soy”

  
  


Después de la cena, Arthur se retiró a sus cámaras. Merlín, cuyos deberes con él estaban terminados, se quedó en la mesa aún cuando todos los otros caballeros se marcharon y ayudó a los sirvientes a limpiar. Él lo observó unos momentos antes de dar vuelta para ir a su habitación. 

 

_ «Esperame en el pasillo».  _  Escuchó de pronto. Su cabeza giró más rápido que el pensamiento y vio a Emrys entregando unos platos a una sirvienta. Una chica especialmente bonita, risueña y sonrosada, si se le preguntaba. 

¿Sería Merlín consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella? Al ver como se despedía secamente, provocando que la niña hundiera los hombros, decidió que no.

No era como si a él le importara, en realidad.

 

Emrys salió un momento después y con un cabeceo le indicó que le siguiera. Mordred lo hizo en completo silencio. Los pasillos principales estaban vacíos, salvo por algún guardia ocasional al que ambos saludaron escuetamente. Caminaron hacia la escalera de los dormitorios, allí, Merlín se detuvo. 

 

—Acepto —Fue lo que dijo, tan grave como si estuviera hablando de un trato importantísimo. Sombras duras se marcaron en el lado de su cara que no estaba iluminado por las antorchas, dándole un aspecto que Mordred encontró intrigante. Ciertamente, él no esperaba una respuesta tan pronto, mucho menos una afirmativa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se encontró diciendo. Merlín ladeó su cabeza.

—Uh… ¿sí? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te has arrepentido o algo?

—No, no. Está claro que lo necesito —Admitió con un rubor subiendo por el cuello—. Si Sir Edric vuelve a ofrecerse a cortar la carne por mí, tendré que hallar una almena de la cual lanzarme. 

 

Las comisuras de los labios de Merlín subieron solo un poco y sus ojos se arrugaron con diversión, él era la encarnación de la expresión “intenta no reír en su cara”. Sin embargo, algo agradable llenó a Mordred al saber que tenía la capacidad de divertir a Emrys.

 

—Si, bien. Entonces te veo mañana. 

—Claro —Aceptó, en un tono de voz extrañamente suave y que él no había usado en mucho tiempo—. Buenas noches, Merlín.

—Buenas noches —Se despidió el brujo. 

 

Cuando echó a andar hacia la torre, Mordred miró su figura desgarbada irse. La realización de lo que acababa de suceder llenó su mente y su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa involuntaria iluminó su rostro antes de girar para comenzar a subir la escalera.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Tan inesperado como era que Emrys aceptara ayudarle, también lo fue el golpe en su puerta al alba. Mordred, quien había pasado la noche preguntándose qué quería decir  _ “te veo mañana” _ en realidad, ya estaba vestido con la ropa normal que utilizaba bajo la armadura. Y había estado tentado a preguntarle telepáticamente a Merlín si lo veía en la armería o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, dudó que estuviera despierto. 

 

Al abrir, sus ojos se toparon con el brujo en el que había estado pensando sin reparo. 

 

—¿Listo para el entrenamiento?

 

Aunque Merlín no sonó malintencionado, tampoco sonó muy seguro de lo que decía. Y Mordred se sintió consternado. Tardó un momento en reaccionar. 

 

—Sí, claro —Logró decir después de unos segundos. Merlín se balanceo en sus pies.

—¿Me dejarás entrar? 

Mordred se sintió estúpido y se retiró para darle paso.

—Por supuesto, adelante. 

 

Merlín, que era todo brazos y piernas y gran altura, entró en un par de zancadas. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación, a pesar de que estaba relativamente vacía. 

 

—Bueno, al menos no es como la de Gwaine —Opinó en voz alta—. Parece que por allí ha explotado el armario, a veces huele como si hubiera muerto algo también. 

Mordred le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña.

—No me gusta mucho el desorden. 

—Puedo verlo —Merlín enarcó las cejas a la mesa junto a la ventana, donde habían algunos pergaminos apilados y un cuenco con una planta salpicada de florecillas blancas. Mordred solo era consciente de que sus habitaciones eran más pequeñas que las de Arthur y no conocía las de Merlín, así que no podía saber lo que este estaba comparando de todas ellas—. Es una buena cualidad, le ahorra mucho tiempo a los sirvientes en la limpieza.

—Imagino que sí. 

—Entonces, ¿comenzamos? —Mordred le miró interrogante. Merlín se deslizó hasta la cama, donde descansaba su armadura. Tomó el protector—. Primera lección de hoy: Cómo lucir el uniforme. Lo básico, dónde va cada cosa y qué tan apretado. 

 

Mordred se dejó poner el protector y lo ató de la forma en que Merlín le indicó, también se colocó la cota de malla. Merlín fue nombrando las piezas de la armadura completa y para lo que servían, si debían ir más sueltas para cuando necesitara correr o montar, las diferencias entre la armadura ligera, la de combate y la de justas, y también como quitarselas. Sus dedos cosquillearon sobre el cuerpo de Mordred todo el tiempo, haciendo que su corazón latiera de forma errática. Cuando el sol entró a raudales por la ventana, él estaba repitiendo de memoria la información.

 

—Nada mal —Alagó Merlín cuando terminó—. Necesitarás ganar memoria muscular para colocarla como si nada, pero no sé si sea del todo necesario. Seguramente Arthur te asignará un sirviente tarde o temprano. 

—Le dije que no deseo un sirviente —Informó el druida, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del mayor. Desvió la mirada para reajustar su guantelete.

—¿Y por qué harías algo así?

—Los demás no lo tienen. Al menos no Sir Lancelot, ni Sir Percival. 

—¿Ah, no?

—No, me sorprende que no lo sepas. Observé a Sir Lancelot mis primeros días, para saber qué debía hacer. No logré tomar mucho de él, porque suele hacerlo solo y es difícil seguir el paso de esa forma. Todos se ponen sus armaduras en la armería, solo he estado allí un par de veces desde entonces. Y tener un sirviente no me parece justo, puedo vestirme solo. 

 

Merlín le observó de forma extraña por un momento. Luego simplemente giró hacia la ventana, como dándose cuenta de la hora que era. 

 

—Debo irme, Arthur estará esperándome. 

—Oh, es cierto. Ya es tarde.

—No tanto —Desestimó Merlín—. No lo olvides, para la capa debes caminar como si tu ego flotara varios pies sobre el suelo. Al menos, eso es lo que Arthur hace. 

 

Sin poder evitar sonreír, Mordred pensó que Emrys tenía un sentido del humor fácil. Y lucía menos aprehensivo hacia él, era un buen comienzo. 

 

—Merlín —Llamó, antes de que el brujo cerrara la puerta. Él se asomó.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. 

 

Vio como titubeaba; pasando saliva solo asintió antes de marcharse. Mordred jugueteó con sus dedos, el fantasma de Merlín aún haciendo cosquillas sobre sus brazos y hombros. 

 

Sí, era un buen comienzo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Haciendo un par de rondas junto a Sir Elyan, Mordred se topó con el rey de camino a la sala del consejo. Al verlos juntos, Arthur sonrió. 

 

—Mordred —Saludó—. Elyan.

—Su alteza —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

—¿Empezará pronto la reunión? —Elyan preguntó.

—Sí, Guinevere ya está adentro. 

—¿Y Merlín? 

—¡Aquí! —Exclamó el susodicho, apareciendo al final del pasillo. Elyan, quien había preguntado por él, sonrió.

—Ya decía yo que no podías faltar a una de estas.

—Sabes como es, sin mí no hay consejo —Se burló Merlín, ganándose un empujoncito del rey. Mordred les miró, la forma tan casual en la que interactuaban. Seguía sorprendiéndole que, a pesar de ser tan distintos, ambos fueran tan unidos. 

—Bien, les dejamos —Anunció Elyan. Mordred y él dieron un cabeceo antes de caminar.

 

_ «Ego a muchos pies sobre el suelo», _ Merlín tarareo en su cabeza, con una nota divertida. Entonces fue consciente de que estaba caminando sin sentir la capa tras de sí, la barbilla bien arriba. Tardó al menos una hora en acostumbrarse a ir tan erguido. 

 

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz, Mordred? 

 

Mirando a Elyan, a lo confundido que parecía de pronto por verlo sonriendo —cosa que no hacía a menudo—, él se preguntó lo mismo. 

 

—Es solo que acabo de darme cuenta de que caminar con la capa no es tan malo como pensaba. 

La sonrisa de Elyan vino fácil también.

—Sí, me sucedió al inicio. Solo tienes que mirar a Arthur un par de veces y dejarás de tropezar.

* * *

  
  
  


Después del almuerzo, el rey había organizado un pequeño viaje de caza que duraría hasta el día siguiente, lo que significaba que tendrían que acampar. Mordred estaba emocionado, ya que sería su primera noche en compañía de los caballeros.

 

Gwaine estaba coqueteando con una chica frente a los establos mientras preparaba su caballo y Mordred lo observó sin reparos; era impresionante verlo en acción, la forma en la que su sonrisa iluminaba el mundo de esa muchacha incauta. ¿Era realmente así de fácil conquistar a las damas o solo era algo que Gwaine podría hacer?

 

—¿Impresionado? —Escuchó una voz detrás de él. Merlín estaba allí, con un saco al hombro donde seguramente estaban sus cosas y las de Arthur. Mordred tuvo la sensación de ser atrapado en algo indebido. Quizá tenía que ver con que Gwaine había comenzado a acariciar la espalda baja de su acompañante.

—Un poco, sí. ¿Es siempre de esa manera?

Merlín meditó mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo.

—Depende mucho de la chica. Algunas le dan entrada fácilmente, son tímidas pero accesibles. Otras, como Gwen, se la ponen muy difícil. 

—¿Intentó algo con la reina? —Inquirió sorprendido—. ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?

La risa de Emrys fue limpia.

—No era reina cuando sucedió, y había salvado la vida de Arthur, aunque él quisiera su cabeza no podía tenerla. Además, no era el único —Se inclinó hacia él para hablarle en susurros—. Incluso Lancelot fue uno de sus rivales.

—¿Sir Lancelot y la reina…? 

 

Llevando un dedo a sus labios, Merlín pareció divertido, haciéndole saber que era un tema que no podía ser tocado jamás. Mordred le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que llevas? 

—Tomé cosas de sentido común, cosas que llevaba antes en los viajes largos. 

—¿Una daga? —Merlín preguntó, sacando la de Arthur de su saco. Mordred le enseñó la suya—. ¿Piel? 

—Dos, por si acaso. 

—¿Petate? 

—Yup.

—¿Ballesta? ¿Flechas? ¿Lanza? ¿Cuerda? 

—Por supuesto. Incluso llevo ropa interior limpia —Dijo. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sus orejas se colorearon. Miró a Merlín, que le daba una mirada limpia y aprobatoria.

—Práctico.

—Uh… ¿gracias?

 

Merlín comenzó a organizar todo en la montura de Arthur, Engorren estaba tranquilo bajo sus manos. Imitó su acomodo lo mejor que pudo en Gala y se sintió satisfecho con el resultado final. Cuando todos estaban listos, los caballeros se reunieron en el centro de la ciudadela. Arthur bajó las escaleras luciendo como si fuera a tomar unas vacaciones y Mordred se sintió feliz de haber sido invitado. 

 

—¿Llevas todo, Sir Mordred? —Preguntó Gwaine, quien ya estaba sobre su caballo. 

—Eso creo.

Aunque él sabía que si, algo en el tono del caballero más viejo le hizo dudar. Por un momento se sintió demasiado joven. 

—Creo que no veo una daga —Elyan observó. Mordred miró a su montura casi espantado. ¿La abría dejado en el establo? 

—Tampoco una piel —Gwaine siguió.

 

Revisando de nuevo, consternado, el druida arrugó las cejas. ¿Qué demonios?

 

—Y una bota —Añadió Percival—. Creo que no tiene una bota. 

 

Mordred se miró los pies. Entonces, al ver ambas botas en su lugar y escuchar las risas de los caballeros, cayó en la cuenta de que estaban tomándole el pelo. Otra vez.

 

Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. 

 

—No sean tan malos con Mordred —Dijo Lancelot, apiadándose de su alma, aunque su sonrisa delataba que lo encontraba gracioso—. Lo ponen nervioso. 

—Lo sentimos —Percival rió—. Es solo que no teníamos un novato hace mucho tiempo. 

—Bien caballeros, es tiempo de marchar —Anunció Arthur de pronto. Todos montaron a sus caballos y le siguieron a la salida.

 

Merlín se niveló a su lado, una expresión hilarante en su rostro.

 

—Creo que aquí comienza la siguiente lección. Son muchas bromas para muy pocos días.

Mordred sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

—¿Cómo puedo saber cuando bromean y cuando no? 

—Bueno —El brujo se encogió de hombros—. Esa es una buena pregunta. Como veterano en este terreno, te daré el único consejo que me ha servido con ellos.

—¿Y cuál es?

Merlín le miró, había un poco de cansancio en él, como si se hubiera terminado rindiendo. 

—Nunca confíes del todo.

Una mueca acudió a su cara. 

—Eso debe ser extenuante. 

—Y lo es, pero también puedes ganar la protección de Lancelot, quizá la de Percival, aunque él no es del todo inocente. Parece serio y reservado, pero Gwaine es siempre una mala influencia. 

 

Mordred miró la espalda del caballero en cuestión, que entonces parloteaba con los demás sobre una historia de taberna y una moza hermosa. Solo Lancelot parecía prestar atención a los alrededores. Él sabía que junto a Leon, era el más sensato de todos. ¿Cómo podría ganárselo?

 

No le preguntó a Merlín sobre ello, porque deseaba realmente tener un mérito propio. Más tarde, cuando bajaron para comenzar la caza, Mordred descubrió que Lancelot estaba más que dispuesto a acercarse a él. 

 

—¿Has usado una ballesta antes?

 

Lancelot era ligeramente más alto, casi tanto como Arthur y compartía los mismos hombros anchos que todos los demás. Mordred no era tan ancho como ellos, quizá porque aún estaba en crecimiento, pero lo compensaba con su altura. 

 

—Sí, un par de veces. Aunque soy mejor con las trampas. 

—Es una lástima que las trampas no funcionen con los jabalíes —Murmuró Arthur un poco más adelante. Sus ojos fijos en un punto a la distancia, él vio al jabalí que rondaba allí—. Tomen las lanzas. 

 

Todos se pusieron en guardia entonces, con lanzas y ballestas listas. Arthur les hizo señas con los dedos que, gracias a los Dioses, pudo entender bien. Apostado tras un árbol, Mordred vio a Arthur apuntar su lanza. 

 

—No me arruines esta, Merlín —Le escucharon decir antes de que la lanza volara y se clavara en el lomo del animal que chilló en agonía y se lanzó a correr hacia su atacante. Sintiendo lástima por él, Mordred se unió a los demás que lanzaban sus lanzas y flechas para acabarlo. 

 

Cuando el jabalí cayó pesadamente al suelo, Arthur se acercó para verificar. Seguía con vida, sufriendo allí donde yacía. Mordred vio que Merlín tenia una mirada dolorida, como si sintiera el dolor del animal; una empatía muy grande brillando en sus ojos a pesar de que, obviamente, no era la primera vez que veía morir a una presa. 

 

El druida se adelantó a donde Arthur y los demás esperaban que muriera, y se arrodilló a un lado del animal. Vio en sus ojos lágrimas de terror y acarició una de las partes libres, cerrando sus ojos para murmurar una oración druida que su gente siempre cantaba a los animales que tenían que sacrificar para comer. El animal se calmó lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos, la daga que Mordred sacó de su cinturón se clavó en su corazón, acelerando su muerte.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, todos los caballeros le miraban en un silencio sorprendido. 

 

—Lo siento —Dijo en una voz pequeña pero nada culpable. Ninguno dijo nada después y se llevaron al jabalí donde los caballos para seguir cazando un poco más.

 

Lancelot eligió de nuevo caminar a su lado.

 

—¿Fue eso un ritual? 

—Algo así, es una cosa que mi gente hace cuando caza —Respondió un poco tímido—. Solo quería que dejara de sufrir.

Lancelot asintió y una sonrisa pequeña iluminó su rostro al mirar a Arthur dándole un par de conejos a Merlín para que los llevara. 

—Son muy parecidos, ustedes dos —Mordred le miró confuso, había algo raro en la forma en la que Lancelot lo estaba diciendo—. A Merlín tampoco le gusta verlos sufrir. Por eso Arthur hace esa especie de mantra cada vez que va a lanzar, porque Merlín siempre busca la forma de sabotearlo. 

—¿Sabotea la caza? 

La risa del caballero fue suave y varonil, por primera vez el druida se preguntó cómo la reina podría haberse resistido a alguien como él. 

—Es torpe, es cierto, pero a veces sé que es adrede. Más aún si son ciervos. Hay una historia de cuando el rey cazó a un unicornio y maldijo el reino —Mordred sintió una punzada al pensar en la pobre criatura—. Al parecer Merlín intentó alejar al animal pero fracasó.

—¿Y cómo levantaron la maldición? 

Lancelot se encogió de hombros. 

—Arthur sorteó un par de pruebas para demostrar que tenía un corazón puro, algo así. Aunque Merlín lo cuenta de forma más divertida, deberías preguntarle. Estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que tienen en común.

 

Mordred lo vio adelantarse para seguir con lo que hacían, le siguió un momento después. Cazaron un pavo y un par de conejos al final del día. El druida se dio cuenta de que había muchas historias que no había escuchado sobre todos ellos, habían tenido una vida juntos antes de él. 

 

Cuando levantaron el campamento y Merlín guiso dos de los conejos, se preguntó qué tanto había por aprender de esas personas a las que ahora debía llamar familia.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Merlín fue despertado por Gwaine para la siguiente guardia, quien después se desplomó en su petate cual costal de patatas. Ciertamente, estaba exhausto, los días de caza siempre eran de mucho trabajo para él. A la luz del fuego bajo, Merlín contó los bultos roncantes en el suelo, solo había seis. 

 

Sus sentidos se encendieron como una alarma y se dio cuenta que el bulto faltante era Mordred. Esperó un momento, solo para ver si resultaba que había ido a descargar y regresaba pronto, pero los minutos pasaron tortuosos y él comenzó a imaginar cosas terribles, sus dudas emergiendo del lugar donde las había encerrado tras observar que Mordred no era tan malo después de todo.

 

Se levantó y echó a andar en la oscuridad, su paranoia dándole ideas extremas. Tal vez Mordred estaba conspirando con asesinos, quizá les había traicionado después de todo y había vendido a Arthur a algún otro rey. Había tantas probabilidades de que lo que le aguardaba en la oscuridad de la noche fuera tan horrible como la tortura. 

 

Por eso mismo, jamás esperó lo que encontró. 

 

Mordred estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol desnudo de cara al cielo, mirando las estrellas que destacaban un poco más gracias a que la luna sólo era un trozo color hueso en el firmamento. Al principio no lo había visto, porque estaba oscuro y quieto, pero uno de sus pies se balanceó levemente casi por encima de su cabeza. 

 

El chico druida parecía tranquilo allí arriba, con la brisa fresca meciendo las hojas de los demás árboles, componiendo una sinfonía de sonidos parecido al barrido de las olas del mar. Sin su armadura, él lucía más joven, más pequeño, sus ojos brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad. 

 

Merlín fue consciente de que en su rostro no había ni una pizca de la maldad que había visto en la visión de Lochru, ni con la que había estado imaginándolo desde que notó que no estaba en el campamento. Él simplemente lucía tranquilo allí, una paz tan sólida que incluso se apoderó de él. 

 

Al pie del árbol, muy detrás como para que las sombras le ocultaran, Merlín miró las mismas estrellas que Mordred y, por primera vez, no sintió desconfianza. 

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, los caballeros emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa. Lancelot y Percival iban charlando a cada lado de Mordred, quien les escuchaba hablar sobre algunas aventuras que habían tenido cuando solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Arthur se volvió un par de veces para sonreírle con aprobación, pero Mordred solo podía ver la espalda de Merlín, esperando la suya. Una que no llegó.

 

La noche anterior había vuelto al campamento para encontrarlo de guardia. Se miraron por un momento y luego se acostó a dormir. El brujo no pareció molesto, ni consternado, solo silencioso. 

 

Él esperaba algo, lo que fuera. Era extraño que no desconfiara de sus intenciones. Pero Merlín no habló en todo el viaje, a pesar de que Gwaine intento molestarlo. Sin embargo, cuando intento molestarle a él, tanto Lancelot como Percival le devolvieron las bromas. Al final, Gwaine se dio por vencido y se dedicó a hablar sobre comida.

 

Mordred siguió a Merlín al establo una vez en el castillo y se encargaron de los caballos en el mismo silencio. Él no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo por más tiempo. 

 

—Entonces… —Musitó. Merlín levantó sus azules ojos desde detrás de Engorren—. ¿Lo hice bien? 

—Tienes a Lancelot y Percival, yo diría que sí.

A pesar de que aquel entrenamiento no era oficial, él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Y qué sigue ahora?

—¿En qué más dijiste que necesitabas ayuda? 

 

Mordred meditó mientras se sentaba sobre una barandilla.

 

—¿Que hay sobre los entrenamientos? 

—¿Que hay con ellos? —Repitió Merlín. 

—¿Hay algo que puedas enseñarme?

—No creo. Entrenar no es lo mío, suelo ser apaleado y utilizado como blanco. Pero Arthur cree que tienes todo lo que un caballero necesita y que estarás listo muy pronto, así que… —Mordred le miró expectante—. Solo sigue así. 

—Bueno, gracias.

 

Al decirlo, sonó más tímido de lo que pretendía, pero por alguna razón ser elogiado por Emrys era incluso mejor que ser elogiado por el rey. Merlín le ofreció una mueca que bien podría haber sido el inicio de una sonrisa. 

 

—¡Oh, aquí estaban! —Anunció de pronto Elyan desde la entrada. Se detuvo a mirarlos a ambos con un poco de sospecha y luego siguió—. Arthur dice que nos espera para almorzar. 

—Gracias, Elyan. Iremos enseguida —Respondió Merlín. El hermano de la reina les echó otra mirada extraña y luego se fue. 

 

Mordred pensó en lo raro que debía ser verlos juntos cuando siempre había sido obvio que no se agradaban mucho.

 

* * *

  
  


Días después, Mordred aprendió la más grande lección de todas.

 

Nunca. Nunca. Pero nunca. bebas con Gwaine. 

 

Merlín se lo había dicho de una forma sutil, algo como  _ «Gwaine siempre bebe de más y es un desastre»,  _ pero nada le preparó para la pesada mano sobre su hombro que le arrastró a la taberna aquella noche. 

 

Gwaine estaba solo y quería divertirse, o al menos eso había dicho. Mordred no supo negarse, mucho menos cuando le dijo que le diría todo lo que quisiera saber sobre Merlín, lo cual sonó extraño, como si supiera secretos de Emrys que él no. 

 

Mordred dudaba seriamente que Gwaine supiera que Merlín tenía magia. 

 

Entonces se encontró sentado en un taburete frente a la barra en The Raising Sun, una jarra de aguamiel que bebió sin más, porque era gratis y porque sabía bien. Él contó cinco etapas en total en la forma en la que Gwaine avanzó la noche. La primera, amigable y coqueto, no con él por suerte, pero sí con las mozas que le servían jarra tras jarra, lo cual quería decir que era de los mejores clientes. 

 

—Me agrada eso de Merlín, ¿sabes? Que nunca hace las cosas para demostrar nada, las hace porque quiere hacerlo. Es un gran mejor amigo.

—¿Es tu mejor amigo? 

—En todo el mundo —Afirmó el caballero con una gran sonrisa—. Nadie me tolera como él lo ha hecho. ¿Sabes que solo estoy aquí por él? Gracias a que confió en mí es que soy caballero.

—Eso es genial —Ofreció. 

 

La segunda etapa era cariñoso, la cual no fue muy agradable. Mordred detestaba la forma en que su brazo se volvía más pesado sobre sus hombros conforme estaba más ebrio, como si el alcohol pesara toneladas.

 

—Eres un buen amigo, Mor —Hipó casi en su oreja. Mordred ya estaba achispado también y comenzó a sentir que todo era vertiginoso. Jamás había bebido, mucho menos tal cantidad—. Todos se hartan de mí muy pronto, pero tú has aceptado venir conmigo. Tú sí que eres leal.

—¿Qué más puedes decirme sobre Em… Merlín? —Dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. 

—Que es el tipo más flaco que he visto. ¿Has visto alguna vez los huesos de sus caderas? ¡Podría apuñalarte con ellos!

Mordred se sintió molesto, aunque ni se acordaría de eso a la mañana siguiente. 

—¿Y cómo por qué demoniosh has visto tú los huesos de su cadera? —Le dijo en un tono de curioso reproche. 

—Porque sí, es mi mejor amigo. 

—Eso no tiene sentido. 

 

La tercera etapa, era depresivo y llorón.

 

—¿Por qué Lancelot es su mejor amigo? —Gimió Gwaine contra la barra. Mordred, apenas lúcido, registraba todo tan lentamente. Ya no seguía bebiendo, pero todo el mundo giraba—. Él es mi mejor amigo, yo debo ser su mejor amigo.

 

La cuarta, era caliente y arrimado. Le palmeó el trasero a la mesera, que rodó los ojos divertida, como si lo hubiera hecho cada noche. Mordred se preguntó formalmente a donde iba todo el aguamiel que entraba en el cuerpo de Gwaine. ¿Es que acaso su sangre era de alcohol?

 

La última etapa era quedar inconsciente y fue la que más sufrió. Mordred estaba ebrio por primera vez en su vida, cansado y malhumorado. Pero aun así, arrastró al casi comatoso Gwaine fuera de la taberna. Llevarlo al castillo le tomó toda su fuerza y, una vez dentro, casi lo tiró a un lado de la puerta. Alguien iba a encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente de todos modos.

 

Merlín le encontró mientras le preguntaba a una cabeza de buey si podía meter a Gwaine a la cama. El sirviente no dijo nada que él pudiera recordar pero Mordred le sonrió y, quizá, le dijo algo sobre cambiar su nombre a Gemrys, porque sus ojos brillaban como zafiros; luego, quizá también, levitó a Gwaine por unos metros, ganándose una reprimenda sobre ser irresponsable con la magia. 

 

A la mañana siguiente, todo lo que podía recordar eran manos gentiles metiéndolo a la cama y que jamás volvería a pisar una taberna con Gwaine en lo que restaba de su vida.

 

Él quería morir durante el entrenamiento. 

 

* * *

  
  


—Tener a Arthur feliz consiste, básicamente, en no ser yo —Recitó Merlín mientras doblaba la ropa en la cesta de la colada. Mordred y él estaban sentados en el pasto de los jardines, escondidos de la vista. Era un día tranquilo y despejado, con un cielo muy azul—. Creeme, le agradas más tú que yo. Así que solo sé tú mismo.

—Pensaba que eran buenos amigos.

—Soy su sirviente —Una mueca se deslizó en la cara del brujo—. Lo considero mi amigo, pero también sé que me mataría de saber mi secreto. Además de que no soy el sirviente del año. Salvar su trasero y limpiar su habitación es extenuante. 

 

Mordred asintió en comprensión. El trabajo de Merlín, no solo como sirviente, sino también como protector, era a tiempo completo.

 

—He tenido que inventar excusas muy tontas sobre tantas cosas que siempre termino luciendo como un idiota.

—Pero lo que haces es importante, es decir, eres la razón por la que él es rey, por la que ha cambiado a través de los años, y que siga vivo, claro.

—Es una lástima que él no lo sepa. 

 

La vida de Merlín debía ser difícil, aún más que la suya, entendía lo cansado que debía estar. Miró la forma en la que doblaba la ropa, tan concienzudamente. Extendió su mano y murmuró un hechizo para que la ropa restante se doblara sola. 

 

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Merlín alarmado y miró a todos lados. No había ni un alma en ese trozo del castillo.

—Tranquilo, he verificado que no haya nadie. 

—¿Cómo haces eso? 

La curiosidad de Merlín fue refrescante. Se veía como alguien que nunca había hablado de magia. 

—Solo extiendo mi magia, es más o menos como sentir a alguien que también la tiene pero a la inversa. Mientras la magia fluye, las personas normales se sienten como muros sólidos. 

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste? 

—Es algo que se nos enseña desde niños. 

—¿También a doblar la ropa? 

Mordred sonrió.

—No, eso lo aprendí experimentando. A veces estoy muy cansado para ordenar, así que he intentado hechizos para hacerlo sin tener que moverme. ¿Tú no lo has hecho?

—Claro que sí —Merlín se encogió de hombros—. Aunque Gaius me lo prohibió. Solo lo hago cuando es necesario. 

 

Él asintió en entendimiento y guardaron silencio. Merlín suspiró y movió las manos, como si no pudiera tenerlas quietas. Miró el cesto.

 

—Gracias —Dijo, sorprendiéndolo—. Era mi última tarea de hoy.

 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Mordred sintió un cosquilleo agradable cuando le sonrió y Merlín le devolvió la sonrisa. 

 

Entonces Lancelot y Leon doblaron en la esquina, debían estar haciendo sus rondas habituales. Los dos hechiceros se sobresaltaron cuando la voz de Lancelot rebotó contra las paredes de piedra a sus espaldas. 

 

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí escondidos?

Merlín debía estar acostumbrado a pensar rápido las mentiras que salían de su boca, porque su respuesta fue casi automática.

—Doblando los calzones de Arthur.

—¿Uh? ¿Tú también, Mordred? —Preguntó Leon. El druida se encogió de hombros.

—Eran bastantes. 

El caballero rubio esbozó una sonrisa divertida por primera vez en días.

—Eres muy amable al ayudar a Merlín —Dijo.

—Bueno, al menos hay un caballero en este castillo que ha aprendido la mayor y más importante lección de todas —Merlín sonrió—. Sé bueno con el sirviente. 

 

Lancelot se tomó su tiempo en enarcar un ceja y sonreír, como si de pronto todo estuviera muy claro para él.


	4. Una amistad insólita

#  **_Una amistad insólita_ **

  
  


_ “Cada gesto, como mueve su ser  _ _   
_ _ siento un algo como nunca sentí. _ _   
_ __ Esta atracción me invita a estar muy junto a él”

  
  
  


Para el cumpleaños de Arthur, Mordred estaba listo para lucir los nuevos modales adquiridos en su entrenamiento con Merlín. Sentado a la mesa junto a Elyan, cortaba la carne de su plato con habilidad y destreza, como si tan solo la semana anterior no hubiera sido ayudado por Sir Edric, quien por supuesto, sonrió orgulloso al verlo.

 

Sirviendo a los reyes, Merlín se preguntó si acaso había ayudado al enemigo a camuflarse muy bien entre ellos; Mordred ya lucía como si su lugar siempre hubiera sido allí, rodeado de los mejores y más valientes hombres de Camelot, en la misma mesa donde comía el único y futuro rey. Esos pensamientos se evaporaron cuando vio la expresión preocupada que de pronto el chico tenía en su rostro mientras miraba a Arthur, y recordó que no solo era el cumpleaños del rey, también era el aniversario de la muerte de Uther. 

 

Merlín se sintió un poco culpable de que aquello solo pudiera provocarle alivio, sabía que Arthur aún sufría; sin embargo, que Uther muriera solo había significado un paso más cerca de su destino. Un destino que podría llegar a terminar con el caballero al que observaba sentir pena por el rey mientras Elyan le explicaba lo que sucedía. 

 

¿Realmente Mordred sentiría pena por la muerte de alguien como Uther?

 

—Merlín —Escuchó la voz de Lancelot, quien se había acercado para apoyarse junto a él—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que algo te molesta.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

 

Lancelot siguió la dirección de su mirada y bebió un trago de su copa.

 

—Parece que se ha enterado de que este día tiene dos significados, ¿no? 

Merlín asintió, pero luego reconsideró su respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sir Mordred —Dijo con simpleza, parecía encontrarle gracioso—. Nunca alejas tu mirada de él, ¿no es cierto? 

—No le miro demasiado —Merlín replicó indignado—. Solo…

—No te fías de él. 

 

Su amigo no esperó respuesta alguna, simplemente observaron a Mordred en silencio, que de un momento a otro pareció sentirlo. Sus ojos azules destellaron con la luz de las antorchas de la sala antes de volver su atención a Elyan y Merlín pensó en aquella noche en el bosque.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?

 

Apenas escuchó la voz de Lancelot sobre el alboroto de los caballeros. Arthur y Gwen hablaban en voz baja a la cabeza de la mesa. 

 

—Nada.

—¿Es porque tiene magia? —La cabeza de Merlín giró tan rápido, con la costumbre de ser paranoico. Claro que nadie en la sala había escuchado, en la pared alejada donde estaban nadie podría escucharles, ni siquiera los sirvientes que estaban ocupados revoloteando por la mesa—. Sabes que lo vi aquella vez.

—Sí, pero no es algo para decir a la ligera.

—Podemos hablar en otro lugar, si lo deseas. Espera aquí —Lancelot se despegó de la pared y fue a decirle algo a Arthur en voz baja. El rey miró a Merlín un momento antes de asentir. Al verlo volver, se preguntó qué excusa habría dado—. Vamos a la torre. 

 

Caminando en silencio por los pasillos con guardias y antorchas, Merlín se sentía reacio a dejar a Mordred solo con todos los demás aunque era un poco ridículo. Al llegar a la torre, él encendió las velas con un destello de sus ojos. Lancelot se dejó caer en el camastro de Gaius, Merlín tomó el banco de la mesa de trabajo y, solo por hacer algo, comenzó a sacudir con un trozo de tela.

 

—Sabes, creo que serían buenos amigos, si le dieras la oportunidad —Dijo Lancelot finalmente—. Dios, a veces extraño este lugar —Añadió, mirando alrededor, quizá recordando su tiempo viviendo con ellos.

—Tienes una habitación más grande ahora y para ti solo. 

—Sí, pero era divertido cenar solo nosotros tres —Sonrió el caballero. 

 

Merlín le devolvió la sonrisa, luego murió en sus labios mientras tomaba un vial. Pasó un largo rato en silencio, solo el murmullo del viento contra las ventanas.

 

—¿Y por qué debería ser su amigo? 

—Él es como tú, Merlín —Lancelot dijo, como si fuera bastante obvio.

—No seré su amigo solo por la magia —Merlín dejó de lado la tela y el vial de Gaius, el cristal estaba tan limpio ahora que brillaba a la luz de la vela. Si continuaba limpiando así para distraerse, Gaius estaría sorprendido. Quizá fuera un buen hábito para tomar—. No todos los que tienen magia son buenos.

 

Lancelot le dio un vistazo, evaluando su respuesta. Una mirada triste y cargada de pena llenó sus ojos, sus siempre fuertes y cuadrados hombros se hundieron, dándole el aspecto de estarse desinflando. 

 

—Oh, Merlín —Dijo. Merlín se estremeció ante la lástima que sabía que estaba sintiendo por él—. Nunca has tenido la oportunidad de convivir con alguien que tenga magia, al menos no de esta forma, ¿cierto? 

Merlín se encogió de hombros. 

—Con unos cuantos. 

—No —Lancelot sonó tan seguro que le hizo preguntarse qué tan transparente realmente era. Él y Gaius siempre solían hacer eso, ver a través de él—. No lo has hecho, no has tenido nunca un amigo que pudiera entenderte bien. Todos siempre han querido derrocar a Uther, matar a Arthur.

 

Ante la mención de la muerte de Arthur, Merlín sintió de nuevo ese terror en su pecho que la visión de Lochru había instalado allí desde ese fatídico día.

 

—¿Y cómo sabes que él no quiere lo mismo? 

 

Miró a Lancelot, pidiéndole consejo sobre ello por primera vez. Kilgharrah jamás se había molestado en mencionar a Mordred o su destino de nuevo, pero Merlín ya había aprendido que existían más caminos para tomar además de los que el dragón conocía. Lancelot resopló, como si fuera una ocurrencia muy tonta.

—Si hubiera querido hacerlo, habría dejado a Morgana atravesar su corazón, no matarla a ella.

 

El hechicero sabía que tenía razón. Gaius lo había dicho, Arthur lo había dicho y ahora Lancelot. 

 

—Tiene lógica.

—¡Pues claro que la tiene! Mordred es un caballero ahora, ha ido mejorando en sus relaciones y modales. A pesar de haber vivido con bárbaros y delincuentes, el chico es bastante educado, en mi opinión. 

Merlín no pudo evitar el tirón en sus labios, la sonrisa suave que se asomó. Claro que el entrenamiento había funcionado.

—Le ha costado un poco aprender a maniobrar con los cubiertos.

Y Lancelot abrió los ojos en comprensión.

—¡Le has estado enseñando! ¡Es eso lo que han estado haciendo juntos todo este tiempo! 

—No es para tanto —Respondió, borrando la sonrisa—. Pidió mi ayuda. 

—Y has aceptado para tenerlo vigilado —Lancelot concluyó, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—. Es un truco muy bajo. Mordred parece feliz de que lo dejes acercarse.

 

Merlín se sintió muy mal por eso, un nudo se formó en su estómago. Sí, era injusto y deshonesto, no importaba si el dicho no lo hacía parecer así. Sobre todo porque él también se sentía feliz de estar cerca de Mordred, por compartir más de un secreto con él y que todos los demás se murieran de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

 

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y Lancelot ladeó la cabeza, esperando. Merlín se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz de comenzar a ser amigo de Mordred… ¡Por la Diosa, incluso ya pensaba en él como un amigo! 

 

—Creo que deberías darle al menos el beneficio de la duda, Merlín. 

—Sí —Dijo, aún considerando ese hecho insólito y extraño—. Tal vez… 

—Sería genial, ¿no? —El caballero puso una mano en su hombro, mirándolo con tal cariño que Merlín se sintió aún más aturdido—. Tener más amigos con los que puedes ser tú mismo. Más magia en nuestras vidas. Sé que si Arthur supiera que su mejor amigo y uno de sus más queridos caballeros tienen una magia tan poderosa que lo protege de todo los males, cambiaría de opinión sobre ella. 

—No lo sé —Murmuró Merlín. Hacerse amigo de Mordred y contarle a Arthur sobre su magia eran asuntos tan distintos como delicados—. No sé si él…

—Vamos, le ha dado tolerancia a los druidas en Camelot. Ha aceptado a Mordred en su círculo cercano. Desde que la reina Anis le habló sobre lo próspero que era Carleon aún con magia, jamás lo he visto más tolerante. Él es diferente a Uther, no ha sentenciado a muerte a nadie con magia en algún tiempo. 

 

Pero Merlín no podía evitar pensar que Arthur aún podría querer su cabeza, más aún por haberle mentido por tantos años. Por haber escondido tal secreto de él, aún con todas sus razones. Seguro pensaría que no confiaba en él. 

 

Ciertamente, no lo hacía.

 

—Promete que lo pensarás, al menos lo de Mordred —Pidió Lancelot antes de ponerse en pie. Merlín asintió y lo vio dirigirse a la puerta—. Buenas noches, Merlín.

—Buenas noches.

 

* * *

  
  
  


—Todos hemos notado en estos días, Merlín —Arthur tanteó terreno, mirando a su sirviente acomodar las sábanas con la torpeza de siempre—. Que Sir Mordred y tú se han vuelto muy cercanos. 

Merlín se puso rígido en su lugar.

—¿Uh? No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Vamos, Merlín, esto es algo que no puedes negar. 

—No estoy negando nada —Respondió. Se preguntó qué habría visto Arthur, si el saludo que compartieron en la mañana o la mirada que le echó durante el entrenamiento. No era su culpa, Mordred había derrotado a Percival por primera vez y había sido algo interesante para ver—. De verdad no sé de lo que hablas.

—Entonces, ¿podrías por favor explicarme por qué Sir Mordred parece tan impresionado por ti? —Preguntó Arthur. Merlín frunció el ceño. 

—Sir Mordred no parece nada por mí, Señor.

—¿Ah, sí? —El rey bufó—. ¿Me dirás entonces que no está siguiéndote a todos lados como un fiel cachorrito?

 

Merlín se incorporó, con una expresión casi ilegible en su rostro afilado. Arthur tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y esperaba, impaciente. 

 

—No estoy seguro de estar en la misma página que tú. 

 

Arthur chasqueo la lengua y llevó una mano a su boca, pareciendo pensativo. 

 

—La verdad es que no lo entiendo, pensaba que estaría siguiéndome a mí, quizá a Lancelot o Leon, pero… ¿a ti? —Dijo, sus cejas arrugadas—. Casi parecías querer asesinarlo allá en Ismere, lo detestabas en la primera semana. Y de pronto, puff —Acentuó la expresión con un ademán—. No paran de estar juntos. 

—Yo no… 

—Se les vio en los establos algunas veces —Comenzó a enumerar—. Detrás del castillo, en los pasillos. Incluso se te vio llevarle a sus habitaciones.

 

Merlín vio sus ojos estrecharse y, de pronto, algo en su expresión cambió. De alguna forma, se sintió terriblemente acusado de algo. 

 

—¿Qué? —Dijo, pero Arthur asintió como si supiera en realidad la respuesta a su anterior pregunta no dicha—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —Respondió con simpleza y se volvió para ir a su escritorio y seguir con el discurso que había estado preparando sin ganas y que él tendría que escribir más tarde. Sabía que se estaba perdiendo completamente de algo, pero también que no sacaría nada de esa cabeza hueca. 

 

Tomó la cesta de ropa sucia y caminó a la puerta. 

 

—Sabes Merlín, jamás pensé que fueras de ese tipo de persona.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó confuso—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, solo que a veces creo que te conozco bien pero resulta que no es así —Sus azules ojos chispearon antes de volver a los pergaminos.

 

El brujo boqueo un momento en la puerta sin saber qué decir. Gwen entró entonces, casi chocando con él y le miró confusa. 

 

—¿Merlín? ¿Sucede algo? 

 

Negando más de lo necesario, salió de la habitación con la sensación de que había algo mal en toda esa conversación. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mordred emergió de las cocinas con una servilleta blanca en sus manos, mientras él llevaba la colada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos se escondían bajo los rizos de ébano de su cabello. Detrás, escuchó las risas tontas de las doncellas tras la puerta. No supo exactamente qué fue lo que le animó a hablarle, quizá fuera que se veía tremendamente asustado o la petición de Lancelot de que lo intentara. Quizá Arthur tenía algo que ver también.

—Hey —Dijo, para atraer su atención. Mordred salto en su lugar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Respondió el chico, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas. 

—¿Has ido por algo de comer? 

Mordred se irguió y aclaró su garganta, su sonrojo menguó un poco pero siguió adornando su cara.

—Yo… —Y le ofreció la servilleta—. Quería darte esto, como agradecimiento por tu ayuda. Pensaba envolverlo y dejarlo con Gaius, pero ya que estás aquí, qué mejor que hacerlo en persona.

 

Merlín le miró asombrado y estiró su mano para tomar la servilleta, Mordred esbozó esa pequeña sonrisa tímida que solo usaba con él. 

 

—Gracias —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. 

—Gracias a ti, realmente aprendí mucho en estos días. Espero que te gusten. 

 

Y se alejó por el pasillo, con su capa revoloteando como si hubiera nacido con ella. El brujo caminó a la sala de lavado y, después de dejar la cesta de la ropa de los reyes en el suelo, se sentó en un rincón para ver lo que había en la servilleta. 

 

El aroma de algo recién horneado inundó la sala llena de criadas, que miraron hacia él; dentro de la tela blanca, encontró cinco mini tartaletas cubiertas de azúcar. Merlín rara vez había recibido postres, solo pudín de Gaius y se le hizo agua la boca. Cuando probó una, se dio cuenta que era de manzana, estaba crujiente y se derritió en su lengua. Él casi gimió de placer, estos eran los postres que Arthur recibía normalmente en ocasiones especiales o de Gwen, no algo que un sirviente pudiera llegar a tener.

 

—¡Qué delicia! —Dijo entonces una de las criadas, una chica pequeña que había sido amiga de Sefa. Ella se sentó a su lado, su voz suave y nivelada—. ¿Dónde las has conseguido?

—Me las obsequiaron —Respondió con la boca llena. Ella le sonrió. 

—¿Una doncella de las cocinas? 

—Uhm —Merlín dudó—. Sí, algo así.

—No las has robado, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa le dio a entender que bromeaba y él se la devolvió. Le ofreció una por cortesía—. Oh, no, no. Son un obsequio, no debes regalar nunca algo que te fue obsequiado.

—Solo una mordida —Insistió él. Ella terminó aceptando y le dio un mordisco a una. Igual que Merlín, casi gimió de placer.

—Oh, es de cereza. 

 

Merlín arqueó las cejas y vio el relleno. Era cierto. Al continuar comiendo las tartas, se dio cuenta de que eran de distintos sabores, como si Mordred no hubiera sabido cuál era su favorito, así que simplemente le llevó de todos. Eso fue algo que le hizo sonreír.

 

Con el estómago satisfecho, lavó la ropa tarareando. Las demás le miraron porque era algo extraño que no refunfuñara sobre el rey mientras lo hacía, Merlín no había tarareado nunca en todos los años que había estado en aquella sala.

 

Un rumor de que había una chica ocupando su corazón se extendió rápidamente en el castillo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Gaius recibió una de las tartas de Mordred a pesar de que él quiso comérselas todas. El viejo tutor de Merlín enarco una ceja hacia el postre en su plato después de la cena. 

 

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Le preguntó. Merlín, que esperaba algo distinto a eso, ladeó su cabeza. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—¿Una chica te ha obsequiado postres como muestra de su amor?

 

Mucho tiempo después, Gaius aún se preguntaría si ese día la cabeza de Merlín estuvo a punto de explotar de tan roja que se puso. 

 

—¡¿Donde rayos has escuchado eso, Gaius?!

—Me lo han dicho en los pasillos. He recibido felicitaciones porque al fin has encontrado a alguien. Al parecer, muchos temían que te quedarás soltero para siempre.

—Pero… oh, por los Dioses.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quien es la misteriosa afortunada? 

 

Merlín se levantó de la mesa ante su expresión y se tallo el cabello, alborotándolo como si de por si no fuera un nido de pájaros. 

 

—No hay ninguna chica, Gaius. Me las ha obsequiado Mordred como pago por ayudarle con lo que me pidió la otra noche. 

El anciano le miró fijamente un momento. 

—Oh. 

—¿Oh? ¿Te das cuenta de lo horrible que es esto? Si alguien se entera de que realmente fue Mordred, pensarán muy mal. ¡Arthur me ha abordado hoy porque piensa que nos hemos vuelto cercanos! 

—¿Y lo son? 

 

El brujo se detuvo, mirando a la nada un instante.

 

—Creo que podríamos ser… algo como amigos ahora.

 

Una sonrisa se filtró en la cara arrugada de Gaius. 

 

—¿Han logrado limar las asperezas? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Tu desagrado por el chico parecía bien arraigado. 

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Arthur me pidió que le observara bien. Y, Dioses, él realmente era terrible con los cubiertos. Así que acepté su petición de enseñarle —Explicó—. Lo hice porque así podría vigilarlo de cerca sin lucir muy sospechoso, y la verdad es que Mordred no parece ser tan malo.

 

Gaius se sintió un poco aliviado de que por fin Merlín viera en Mordred lo que todos los demás veían a simple vista. Asintió en entendimiento y Merlín volvió a sentarse.

 

—Lancelot me pidió que intentara ser su amigo y, Gaius, él usó magia para ayudarme en mis tareas. Incluso sabe sentir cuando hay alguien cerca.

—Parece que eso te entusiasma, mi muchacho. 

—Jamás había podido pasar tiempo con alguien con magia, aparte de Gilli —Los hombros delgados de Merlín se hundieron un poco, su mirada apagada hizo que Gaius se sintiera de pronto triste—. Lancelot piensa que podríamos tener mucho en común. Y que pasar tiempo con él podría ser bueno para mí.

 

Gaius vio entonces el resultado del aislamiento de Merlín, al ser el único con magia en el castillo, su protegido había crecido escondiéndose y limitándose. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Merlín le había preguntado si era un monstruo, lo frágil que había lucido, joven, flaco y golpeado junto a él.

 

En muchas maneras, Merlín se había sentido muy solo. Y él le había fallado en eso.

 

—Pienso que tú podrías ser bueno para él —Dijo cuidadosamente, con cariño. Merlín le miró—. Al abrirle una puerta a tu amistad, Merlín, le estarías salvando de lo que has vivido en el castillo todos estos años. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber sobre la soledad que te invade cuando no tienes a alguien que comprenda la carga que llevas. Sé, mi niño, que no he sido muy bueno en ello pero Mordred podría entender. Ustedes dos comparten más que cualquiera en este lugar. Ambos son amigos de Arthur, ambos poseen magia y ambos podrían ser cazados por ello. Podrían cuidarse el uno al otro. Lo único que he de aconsejarte es sensatez, ayudarte con tus tareas por medio de la magia es peligroso. 

—¿Entonces… crees que debemos ser amigos? 

Gaius sonrió, tomando la tarta entre sus nudosos dedos.

—¿No has dicho ya que lo son?

 

Merlín miró la tarta antes de que la comiera y una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en sus labios.

 

* * *

  
  


El consejo se había reunido para una aburrida charla sobre las rondas de los cultivos. Gwaine, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, parecía estarse quedando dormido. No era un secreto para nadie que detestaba toda clase de reuniones. Leon estaba proponiendo rondas nocturnas incluso, mientras Elyan y Percival se debatían en una batalla de miradas, el que parpadeaba primero perdía.

 

Lancelot y Mordred fingían prestar atención, aunque debajo de la mesa, el primero estaba contando los aros de la cota de malla con sus dedos.

 

Merlín sintió que estaba a un paso de desmayarse del aburrimiento si escuchaba de nuevo la palabra cebada. ¿Por qué él tenía que estar presente también? Ni que Arthur le pidiera agua en medio de esas cosas. El rey era el único que realmente prestaba atención a Leon.

 

_ «Juro que voy a apuñalarme la pierna si no cambian de tema en los próximos minutos». _

 

Mordred se removió en su lugar, no estaba mirándole. De hecho, solo parecía estar pensando muy alto.

 

_ «Creo que hasta mi trasero se ha dormido, casi lo escucho roncar como a Gwaine».  _

 

La sonrisa que apareció en su cara no debía haber sido tan fácil. Realmente no.

 

_ «Y pensar que pintan el ser caballero como pura acción. He sido timado, embaucado».  _ Y él realmente no se resistió.

 

_ «Puedes presentar una queja ante el consejo» _ , sugirió, haciendo que Mordred saltara y le mirara. Lancelot se vio extrañado por el repentino movimiento.  _ «Estoy seguro de que estarán contentos de que les des algo mejor que hablar sobre granos». _

 

_ «¿He dicho todo en voz alta?». _ Interrogó el druida apenado. 

 

_ «En voz alta seguro que no, pero ¿quién ha podido callar sus pensamientos de todos modos? Casi puedo oír a Elyan gritar de frustración porque es la tercera vez que pierde».  _

 

La sonrisa de Mordred fue pequeña y divertida, mirando a Elyan ceñirle los ojos a Percy. 

 

_ «¿Será bueno decirles que parecen estar estreñidos?».  _

_ «Tal vez, un poco más de esfuerzo y sus ojos acabarán como huevos duros. Dudo que Gaius tenga algún remedio para eso».  _

_ «Podemos preguntarle si es posible dormir con los ojos abiertos. Juró que Gwaine les ha ganado a ambos desde hace media hora. Míralo. ¿Estará muerto?». _

 

Merlín se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír. Ciertamente, Gwaine parecía una especie de muerto con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Leon fijamente. 

 

_ «Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para intentar algo. Declaro en este momento la hora de muerte, Sir Mordred».  _

_ «Descanse en paz, Sir Gwaine. Que el reino de Avalon te reciba con los barriles de aguamiel abiertos».  _

 

Mordred adoptó una pose solemne y cerró los ojos con respeto a Gwaine, que de pronto fue golpeado por el codo de Sir Edric y, asustado, se lanzó al frente con los brazos abiertos, como si estuvieran bajo ataque. 

 

_ «Al parecer Avalon no tiene alcohol, así que ha decidido volver». _

 

Merlín hizo un sonido burlón, ganándose una mirada de todos en la mesa redonda. Lancelot vio que Mordred estaba sonriendo ampliamente y le interrogó con la mirada. El chico se encogió de hombros, señalando hacia Gwaine. 

 

Lancelot sonrió al ver que el más revoltoso de los caballeros se acomodaba el sedoso cabello con dignidad, aparentando que no había sido descubierto dormitando. Sin embargo, sus ojos marrones vagaron de Merlín a Mordred casi con entendimiento. 

 

_ «Mordred»  _ Llamó Merlín, cuando el druida se quedó pensativo ante la expresión de Lancelot. A la luz de los ventanales del salón, sus ojos parecían limpios y puros. Él se preguntó cómo había podido pensar realmente que ese niño era un asesino a sangre fría. 

_ «¿Sí, Emrys?» _

_ «Gracias por las tartas. La de manzana fue mi favorita».  _

 

Arthur quedó tan asombrado por la primera sonrisa sincera que su nuevo caballero había dado desde que llegó a Camelot, que incluso dejó de prestar atención a Leon. Y su cara se iluminó con la realización de que, aunque Mordred no estaba mirando a nadie, había una persona en sus pensamientos.

 

_ «Es bueno saberlo».  _ Fue la respuesta que resonó en la cabeza de Merlín. 

 

* * *

  
  


Aunque Merlín y Mordred no habían hablado nunca de todo lo malo que había entre ellos, ambos dejaron de lado toda emoción negativa bastante rápido. 

 

Cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo, compartían una sonrisa amistosa y un asentimiento, a veces incluso un saludo no verbal. Y como cada cosa que cambia abruptamente en Camelot, todos en el castillo lo notaron.

 

Merlín se sintió alegre de no tener que esconder que ahora eran cercanos, pues tenía el respaldo de Lancelot y Gaius. Su insólita amistad fue parte de los chismes durante la semana, y Mordred se rió abiertamente cuando le contó sobre las especulaciones de una chica pretendiéndole debido a las tartas. Su risa aplacó algo en el corazón de Merlín, que solo pudo imaginar el viento meciendo los árboles. 

 

Se sintió como una pieza cayendo en su lugar y, a pesar de lo nuevo que parecía todo, también había esa familiaridad que acompaña a las cosas que debían ser. 

 

Pero Merlín sabía que, para que su amistad con Mordred se volviera real, debían hablar sobre el desastroso pasado que les unía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Perdonen el hiatus enorme. 
> 
> Saben, yo no tengo ni idea de si en la corte de Arthur se usaban cubiertos, pero para los intereses de esta historia, se quedará así xD, ahora vienen los momentos emotivos y confusiones. ¿Qué creen que sucederá entre Mordred y Merlín? ¿Se harán grandes amigos? ¿O más que eso? Por favor, déjenme saber que piensan.


End file.
